


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（十六）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（十六）

16

黄子韬的行李不多，四年下来最后决定要搬到新家的东西全都打包塞进了一个行李箱。吴世勋帮他整理的时候都觉得惊讶，

“东西这么少？”

黄子韬把从床架上拆下来的蚊帐扔进了垃圾袋，准备和其他不需要的东西一起扔掉，”差不多了，房东那里东西挺齐全的，到时候看缺点什么不够再买吧，反正东西都已经旧了，带来带去的多麻烦。”

吴世勋想了想，觉得这倒是挺符合黄子韬做事的风格，他怕麻烦这一点吴世勋是知道的，于是也就不再多说什么。他瞥了眼堆在桌上的那几束花，其中一束红艳艳的看着真是碍眼，吴世勋被这颜色搅得心浮气躁，

“这些花带不过去，我都帮你扔了啊。”

黄子韬出了一身的汗，T恤都黏在了身上，“别扔啊。”他急忙出声阻止。

吴世勋转过身来，脸拉长着，“不扔你准备干吗？还想带过去？”

黄子韬挺头疼。他没别的意思，就是心疼这些花，好好的开的正鲜艳，就这么扔掉实在可惜。不过放暑假了大部分学生都不在校，一时间的确没有更好的处理方式，他想了半天，只好让步说，“你下楼的时候问问阿姨要不要，如果没人要的话就扔了吧。”

“知道了。”吴世勋转怒为喜，笑眯眯地回答道，拿着这些花下了楼。他把其他花都送给了顾阿姨，哄得对方直夸他不仅人帅心地也好，唯独只留下那一大束不知是谁送来的玫瑰花，面无表情地走向垃圾桶，干净利落地全给扔了。

他回去的时候黄子韬已经整理的差不多了，对着房间一角的懒人沙发傻站着发呆。

“在想什么呢？”吴世勋走了过去。

“我在想要不要把它给带过去。”黄子韬有些犹豫。新房子里面是有沙发的，也有好几把椅子，实在没有必要把它再带过去。

“要么不带了，那里地方不大，带过去还占地方。待会下去问问阿姨她需不需要，不要的话我再问问小罡他们，给他们送过去。丢了怪可惜的。”他重新坐了上去，让自己陷在柔软的泡沫里，摩挲着被洗得泛白的蓝色帆布套，依依不舍地说道，“我大三的时候就买了它，阳光好的时候靠在上面坐在阳台边上看书玩游戏，陪了我整整两年。”尤其是吴世勋频繁进出他的宿舍之后，因为床被他霸占了，那一个多月来很多时候黄子韬都是躺在这张沙发上休息的，所以特别有感情，如今要把它留下实在是有些舍不得。

“那就带着呗。”吴世勋蹲下来，拍了拍沙发与他平视，“既然这么不舍得就带到新家去，你要是觉得占地方就放我那里，正好我们还没试过在这上面做呢，以后找机会可以试试。”

黄子韬原先因为即将离校心中还有些淡淡的感伤，被吴世勋这么一说，忍不住笑出声，白了他一眼，“我在说正经事呢，你怎么老想到那方面去。”

吴世勋双手撑在他的两侧，用身体圈住他，在他嘴角飞快地亲了一下，笑道，“这怎么就不是正经事了？和你做爱对我来说就是最正经的事，有什么问题？”

最后，这个懒人沙发作为黄子韬为数不多的行李之一，也一起被放在了车子后座，带去了他的新家。

 

吴世勋是第一次来到这里。

新房子位于电影学院附近的一片老式住宅区里，在六楼顶楼。房间不大，说是一室一厅，但因为卧室和客厅被打通了，实际上相当于一个大的单间。新家的面积虽然不大，但布置的很温馨，厨房卫浴一应俱全，对于像黄子韬这样刚毕业的大学生来说的确是个不错的落脚点。

在宿舍整理了半天黄子韬累得不行，一进门就往沙发上躺。吴世勋去厨房那逛了一圈，发现里面各种锅碗瓢盆一应俱全，还有个烤箱，水槽下的抽屉里摆放着各式各样精致的桌垫和杯套，吴世勋打开看见的时候着实被小小地惊艳了一把。

这里的沙发不像他家的那样大，黄子韬一躺下就没有吴世勋可以坐的地方了。可他也不想坐到边上的椅子上，于是就把黄子韬的脚抬起来给自己腾出地方，然后让他把脚搁在自己腿上。看着正在闭目养神的男孩，吴世勋不无遗憾地唏嘘道，“厨房里东西挺齐的，留给你真是浪费了。”

黄子韬窝在沙发里转了个身，从鼻子里发出不满的哼声。

黄子韬不会做饭，一点儿都不会。连煮个最简单的泡面都能把锅底给烧焦了。

吴世勋也算是从小娇生惯养在家里不做家务的人，但他在国外留学的时候至少能自己下厨做些简餐，不至于一进到厨房就完全傻眼手忙脚乱不知如何是好。而黄子韬看上去能把一切都收拾的井井有条，其实却是不折不扣的厨房杀手。他们两个睡的晚，有时做到半夜肚子饿了又不想叫外卖时，全都是黄子韬像个大爷一样在床上躺着，吴世勋爬起来下楼到厨房去煮的面。

吴世勋很少下厨做菜给别人吃。以前都是他的情人们做，他只要负责吃就行了。刚到美国的时候有个中德的混血儿，长得漂亮，在床上也很放得开，吴世勋挺喜欢他。更难得的是这男孩在料理方面很有天赋，做的一手好菜，各种菜式都会点，吴世勋有段日子被他养的嘴巴刁了，特地跑到他家去和他同居了半个多月。男孩迷他迷得不得了，他很聪明，知道吴世勋喜欢新鲜好玩的东西，所以就每天变着法子换不同的拿手菜做给他吃，吃的吴世勋非常满意。只不过再好的菜终究也有吃腻的一天，不久之后，吴世勋就又有了新的目标，而这段短暂的同居生活也就跟着不了了之了。

他做菜速度很快。一碗面从下锅到煮好不会超过15分钟，上面还会摆两个煎蛋和培根，味道非常的诱人，黄子韬每次都能吃的连汤汁都不剩。

“怎么样，是不是很好吃？”吴世勋看他吃的很有食欲的样子，满足感油然而生，忍不住在他面前邀起功来。

“还行吧。”黄子韬头也没抬，肚子饿的时候美食可比吴世勋有吸引力的多，他一边吸溜着面条一边给出了评价，“水放的太少了，面吃到后面有点干，鸡蛋煎的有点老，我喜欢吃中间流黄的。”他嚼着培根的嘴唇上油光光的，“不过总比没有的好。”

“你要求怎么这么多。”吴世勋不满地在他腰间掐了一下，黄子韬吃痛瞪了他一眼，两个腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的，吴世勋看着觉得又好气又好笑，“那你别吃。楼下有薯片和饼干，你自己去拿。”说着就要去收他的碗。

黄子韬赶紧伸手护住，一边往嘴里扒拉一边狗腿的改口道，“别那么小气嘛，我刚才开玩笑的，挺好吃的。”他拍拍吴世勋的脸帮他顺毛，“做人要懂得谦虚，我批评你是为了鞭策你不断进步，人要对自己有所要求，不能总是满足于现状，知道吗？”

吴世勋咧嘴一笑，搂住他的腰在他耳边点头附和，“你说的很有道理，我也觉得我还有很大的进步空间，需要更加努力才行。”

黄子韬偏过头不安地看着他，总觉得他的笑容有点古怪，看得他心里直发毛。

就像吴世勋自己说的那样，他是个要求进步的好青年。后半夜，他身体力行地加倍努力着，汗出了一层又一层，成果也是相当的显著，第二天黄子韬在床上躺了一天没能下得了床。

 

他们又坐着稍微休息了一会儿。黄子韬见时候也不早了，就爬起来把行李里的东西都拿出来。

他前两天就已经委托了房东安排家政把房间里里外外都打扫了一遍，新的日用品和床上用品也都买了新的备齐放在了房间里，所以基本上没什么需要他们动手整理的。不过他这人爱干净，从行李箱里把洗过的床单和枕套一个不落全都换上后，看了眼正吹着口哨，在把他送的那束玫瑰花插进花瓶的吴世勋，突然反应过来，

“你今天要留下来？”

吴世勋听到后差点没吐血。他跟着他忙前忙后了一天，本来想晚上一起出去吃个饭，好好庆祝一下乔迁之喜，然后再回来温存浪漫一番，黄子韬在换床单时他翻到客厅的储物柜里竟然有香薰蜡烛，心里还美滋滋地想着晚上可以用的到。他以为他留下是件理所当然的事，没想到黄子韬竟然会这么问他，  
“怎么，难道你要赶我走吗？”他不悦地说。

黄子韬见他脸色暗了下来，知道他想多了，叹了口气，从行李箱里把一套新的床单拿了出来，无奈道，“我没有备用的干净床单。这套是新的，我现在去洗，希望过一会儿能干，晚上就可以换了。”

“我不回去，你在哪儿我就在哪儿。你要不愿洗床单的话我们就在沙发上做，刚才搬家时不是说要试试吗？”吴世勋的脸色转眼间放晴，嬉皮笑脸地跟在他后面，头枕在他肩膀上看黄子韬一脸凝重地按照洗衣液包装背后的剂量说明，不怎么熟练的往洗衣机里倒洗衣液。

黄子韬除了不会烧饭，家务也不太会做。

以前在学校的时候衣服脏了他就全交给一楼的投币式洗衣机，能洗干净最好，洗不干净也没关系，直接给扔了，然后再买一件一模一样的。吴世勋有好几次看见他衣服脏了就不高兴洗了，一脸嫌弃地把被汗水浸湿的T恤直接扔进了垃圾桶。

大概就是因为他很少做家务的缘故，所以即使黄子韬说自己小时候被送去学武，每天摸棍子摸得手都粗了，可吴世勋每次摸到他的手时，都觉得光滑修长柔软的很，经常打趣他说他这才是少爷手，一点茧子都没有，不用保养都直接可以去当手模了。

 

房东没有像边上的人家那样把阳台给封死，而是打理成个开放式的小露台，黄子韬把洗好的床单放在脸盆里，端到那里去晒。

吴世勋靠在门框上看他。阳光下他的黑发被微风轻轻吹起，五官像是被打了层光似的精致立体的不像话，手臂上抬时露出一小截细窄的腰身来，再往下是延展开的双腿和饱满挺翘的屁股。吴世勋看得心里直痒痒，目光在他身上放肆地停留，一眨不眨。突然他发现了除了自己之外还有人也在看着他们。他顺着目光找过去，只见对面楼里的一个小姑娘慌慌张张地把头低了下去。

吴世勋嘴角弯起一个好看的弧度，若有所思地看着黄子韬，然后朝他走了过去。

“马上就好了。”黄子韬正往晾衣架上夹夹子，却突然被人从背后抱住。

他没有看到刚才的那一幕，以为吴世勋只是一时兴起所以转过身来主动回应着他。吴世勋把舌头伸了进来，手圈住他的腰伸进了他的裤腰里，两个人在阳台上缠绵又忘情地拥吻着，直到发现对面的人影已经消失了之后，吴世勋才意犹未尽地松开他。见他被太阳晒得通红的脸，吴世勋从他手里拿过夹子，柔声道，

“外面太晒了，剩下的我来弄，你进去吧。”

 

这天晚上还是挺凉快的，两个人决定晚餐就近解决，去了电影学院附近一家经常去的日料店。因为是在学校附近，所以每次去那里黄子韬都会遇到熟人，有时候对方过于自来熟，临时拼桌一起吃饭的情况也时有发生。一次两次的吴世勋觉得是巧合没什么，可每次都能遇见这样的事只能让他觉得他之前真是低估了黄子韬的魅力。

黄子韬招人，特别的招人。

拆完石膏后的第一天，两个人抽空去了附近的进口超市里买东西。黄子韬喜欢吃的一种玉米片只有那里才有的卖。他拿了两包放在购物篮里，站在巧克力货架前便挪不开步子了。

吴世勋想起宿舍里的洗发水快没了，准备顺便买一瓶回去。黄子韬指了指促销区的那一片洗浴用品，“别买大瓶的，随便拿瓶小一点的吧，就用几天。”

吴世勋站在原地没动。

“怎么了？”黄子韬回过头问他。

“那些味道都不好闻。”吴世勋对香味有种莫名的执着，“你在这里等着，我去找找我要的，看有没有卖。”

这个进口超市是连锁品牌，吴世勋之前在其他分店买过他要的那款洗发水，所以觉得这里应该也有的卖。

他想让黄子韬一直用那款玫瑰味的洗发水，每次他一闻到这味道，就能回想起他们第一次见面时的情景，让他欲罢不能兴奋不已。

等吴世勋找到他要的东西返回零食区域时，看见黄子韬身边已经站了一个中年男人。这个男人低头垂眸看黄子韬的眼神都和别人不一样，明摆着就是对他有意思。偏偏这个傻瓜还呆愣愣的什么都不知道，拿着几盒巧克力认真地在和他说些什么。

“宝贝儿，选好了吗？”吴世勋心中有股无名火在烧，快步走到黄子韬的身侧，腰间一揽，把人给带到自己的怀里。

黄子韬把手里的几块巧克力都给了那个中年男子，说道，“这些都是80%可可的，应该就是你朋友要找的那种，不过我不知道他要的是哪个牌子，你可以把这几种都拍个照一起问问他。”

然后他非常自然地低头看看吴世勋手里的洗发水，表扬道，“嗯这个大小差不多，用完后应该剩不了多少，就不用带去新家了。”他把洗发水扔进购物篮里，拉着吴世勋说道，“走吧，付完钱回家去，累死我了。”

出了超市，吴世勋一言不发把两个塑料袋都给提了，黄子韬觉得自己一个大男人有手有脚的，出门在外却处处被人照顾有些过意不去，于是想要帮忙，却被吴世勋冷着张脸拒绝了。黄子韬知道他是在吃飞醋，在他耳边好说好歹说尽了好话才哄得他不那么介意了，

“你说我招人，那你也不是，被我招来的呀？”他被吴世勋压在身下断断续续地说。

吴世勋正做到兴头上，黄子韬刚才给他的保证让他很受用，他粗鲁地抚摸着他的唇瓣，一点道理都不讲，  
“是，我就是被你招来的，你就只能招我，其他人想都不要想，听到了没。”

他霸道地宣布着，恨不得用自己的阴茎把黄子韬钉死在床上才肯罢休。

 

吴世勋今天不想被人打扰他和黄子韬的二人世界，所以选了个包厢。

黄子韬对白色似乎情有独钟，有很多白衬衫和T恤，穿着干净又清爽。吴世勋也喜欢看他穿白色，他还记得两个人第一次见面时黄子韬就是穿着白色的T恤衫，化着精致的妆，看上去又纯又欲。

不知道是不是越小心越容易中招，总之黄子韬每次穿白色都会弄脏，不是咖啡洒出来就是被奶茶溅到，这次吃日料时一不留神酱油给滴在了上面，在领口的地方很是醒目。黄子韬试着用擦手的湿巾擦了两下，但怎么都擦不干净，简直哭笑不得。

吴世勋是知道他的脾气的，这件衣服他洗不干净估计也是摆脱不了被扔的命运，夹了一片鱼生放在嘴里，好奇地问道，

“我看你平时买东西用钱也不是很节省，现在也没和经纪公司签约，房租再一交，你手头上的钱还够用吗？”他伸手帮他抹掉嘴角的酱汁，随口问道，“那支录影带的分红你收到了吗？最近太忙就没盯着朴灿烈这件事。”

最近太忙？黄子韬的嘴角不自觉地抽动了一下，我怎么觉得你挺闲的。

“朴先生是问过我想怎么结算，”黄子韬想了想说，“他说一个月一个月结计算起来太麻烦，问我可不可以等到这个月底按照半年期来结，反正我手上还有些钱也够花，觉得没什么问题就同意了。”

“哦？是吗。”吴世勋见黄子韬杯子里的梅酒没了，又帮他倒了杯，自己则加了点清酒，抿了一口问道，“那你以前还做过些什么工作？我挺感兴趣的。”

黄子韬很喜欢喝这里的梅酒。琥珀一样的颜色，既有果实的香甜，又保持着醇厚的酒味，往里加上冰块，夏天喝再适合不过了。他其他酒喝不了多少，唯独梅酒能一杯接着一杯不停地喝。

“主要是帮人做平面模特，拍一些照片什么的，固定合作的有四，五家，收入还算比较稳定，”黄子韬喝的高兴，脸上已经染了些绯红，回答的也爽快，毫无保留，“还有一些活动展台的演出，这个要看情况，基本上一个月会有个三,四次，旺季的话一周有二,三场也不奇怪，我还帮人做过婚礼司仪……”

他一边说吴世勋一边配合着点头，见他说着说着突然停下来自己笑出了声，“怎么了？”吴世勋问他。

“没什么。”黄子韬笑了一会儿后才停下来，伸手去夹炸鸡块，解释道，“就是突然想起来原来我还做过裸模。不过真的是很久以前的事了，我自己都快忘记了。”他自顾自的摇着头，言语间颇有些感慨，“时间过得真快啊，感觉昨天我才刚刚踏进校园，可一转眼我都已经毕业了。”

“什么？”吴世勋打掉了他的筷子，脸上阴晴不定，沉声问道，“你还做过裸模？”

黄子韬不悦地把筷子从他底下抽出，重新夹了块鸡块到碗里，嗤笑道，“我连GV都拍了，做过裸模有什么奇怪的。”

吴世勋被他堵的没话说。

“你做过的工作还挺多。”吴世勋闷着声音问，“什么时候的事啊？”

如果在平时，黄子韬肯定能察觉出吴世勋现在的心情不太好，为了避免麻烦会想方设法把这个话题给绕过去。但这梅酒喝的时候酸酸甜甜像是饮料，其实度数挺高，后劲足，喝多了容易醉，黄子韬现在就有点晕晕乎乎，吴世勋问他什么他就照实全都说了。

“大一那会儿，刚进学校。”他放下了筷子，手撑在桌子上支着下巴，努力回忆道，“社团的学姐问我有个人体模特的兼职接不接，说是给美院的几个学生画画做模特，很正经的工作。听学姐说他们几个对模特的要求特别高，所以找来找去一直没找到合适的。一开始我没打算去，不过对方开出的报酬真的很高，工作也轻松，说不心动那是假的，所以就同意和他们的负责人见一面。”

“然后你就答应了？”吴世勋酸溜溜地说。他知道自己不该表现的那么小心眼，但他就是没法想象黄子韬光着身子出现在别人的面前，一想到这个画面他就暴躁的想要揍人。

黄子韬的眼睛在酒精的作用下变得湿漉漉的，长长的睫毛上沾着水汽。他望着吴世勋，眼神却仿佛是透过他在看另外一个人，思绪陷入了遥远的回忆，“对啊，见到他之后我就答应了。我当时想就是不给报酬我也会答应的。”

“为什么？”吴世勋握紧了酒杯，咬牙切齿地问。

黄子韬露出一个甜蜜的笑容，傻笑着说，“因为我喜欢他啊，完全是我的理想型。”

吴世勋气的把酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，杯子重重地扣在桌上，心里又酸又涨难受的不行。黄子韬面皮薄，平时要逼他说一句喜欢自己总是顾左右而言他轻易不愿意说，所以吴世勋通常会在床上把他操得神志不清后轻声哄他，问他到底喜欢谁，每次都能如愿以偿听到他想听的答案。

这是吴世勋第一次听黄子韬诉说他过去的情史，听他亲口承认曾经喜欢过别的男人。虽然吴世勋对此早有准备，也很清楚知道这已经是过去式，现在的黄子韬是属于自己的。但这个事实却依然像根刺一样卡在吴世勋的心里，让他浑身上下都不舒服。他沉着脸自虐般的要黄子韬继续说下去。

“那你们后来谈了吗？”

黄子韬叹了口气，“没有。”

“为什么？”听到这个答案，吴世勋终于松了口气，“他不喜欢男人？”

黄子韬摇摇头，“一开始我也以为是的。他长得真的是很好看，高高瘦瘦，带着副金边眼镜，眉眼很温柔。“

“切。我不信。”吴世勋不服气地插嘴，“好看？能比我好看？”

黄子韬笑了笑，没有回答。他和吴世勋现在没法解释这个，只有他自己知道当初看到对方第一眼时就觉得他和记忆中的那个人很像。不光是眉宇间有些神似，笑起来嘴角的弧度也一模一样。光是这两点就足以让黄子韬对他瞬间产生好感，想要和他亲近。

吴世勋突然觉得黄子韬虽然坐在他面前，可是他距离他的内心很遥远，这让他感到了极度的不安与恐慌。他从自己的座位上站了起来，坐到黄子韬背后，脑袋埋在他的颈窝里拼命呼吸，感受他身上的味道与体温，然后像个孩子般的执意索要刚才问题的答案，

“他比我还好看吗？”

黄子韬侧过头去看他。  
距离太近了，两个人的鼻尖都快碰到了一起，纵使已经有过那么多次亲密的关系，但黄子韬每次看到吴世勋这张英俊的脸庞时，依然还是会感到无力招架，心脏在胸膛里怦怦怦地乱跳。他注视着吴世勋漂亮的眼眸，许久才轻轻拍了拍他的脸蛋，开口回答他，

“你当然比他好看，但是他比你温柔。”

吴世勋一听更郁闷了。他觉得自己输了，而且还是输给了他一向不怎么当回事的温柔。

他把黄子韬从榻榻米的座位里拖了出来，背倚着墙从后紧紧地抱住他，几乎是自暴自弃地在问，“那你当时喜欢他吗？”

“喜欢啊。”黄子韬毫不犹豫地回答，酒精让他的道德感和警惕性都降低了，丝毫不在乎他们所处的是随时都可能会有人闯进来的包厢，任由自己躺在吴世勋的怀抱里继续回忆道，

“他画画的时候很专注，也很安静，思考问题的时候样子特别迷人。我当时年纪还小，也不懂什么避讳，工作的时候经常忍不住偷偷朝他那里看。现在回想起来看他时的眼神挺直接的一点都没藏着。他肯定也察觉到了所以总是刻意避开我的视线。几次下来，我就想他应该对我没什么意思，当时心里还挺难过的。直到有一天下雨，我没带伞，从他们的画室出来后就在门口等雨停。然后他出来了，拿着一把伞说可以送我回去。那天雨下的很大，但我身上一点都没湿，他把伞全都往我这挡，等把我送回到学校后，我才发现他大半个身子都已经湿透了。”

吴世勋听不得黄子韬在自己面前夸奖别的男人，一边和他十指相扣抚摸着他的手，一边讥讽道，“下雨天不知道开车送你回去吗？没车的话不会打车吗？一路走回去他不湿谁湿啊？”

黄子韬被他给气笑了，从他手里抽回手，教育他说：“你懂什么，这是情趣。”

吴世勋重重地咬了一下他的耳垂，阴阳怪气地说，“那么有情趣最后你们怎么没谈成啊？”

“啊——”黄子韬吃痛低叫了一声，抚摸着自己沾满口水的耳朵，惋惜地说道，“他有女朋友了。当时说好一共去四次，最后那次画完后我回更衣室穿衣服，他进来了。我觉得他状态不太对劲，整个人魂不守舍的，走过来和我说话的时候眼睛都红了。他说他喜欢我，想和我在一起，可是他已经有女朋友了。问我能不能等他。”

“渣男。”吴世勋恨恨地骂道，“这种人说的话就不能相信，他一定是在骗你。”

黄子韬惊讶地看着他，觉得这个词从吴世勋嘴里说出来感觉很魔幻。

他无所谓地耸耸肩，“其实也还好，我当时是喜欢他，但是我接受不了这种感情上的拖泥带水，所以最后我俩没能在一起。”

吴世勋扳过他的脸，冷着声音看着他，“你以后不准喜欢别人，只要喜欢我就够了，”他含住他的嘴唇，在嘴里细细吮吸，“我不会骗你。除了我爷爷之外我现在就最喜欢你了。”

他其实挺想说如果你以后身边有了其他人，能不能麻烦早点告诉我，我不想到时候场面搞得很难看。但吴世勋的吻技很好，黄子韬被他吻得很舒服，全身懒洋洋的不想动弹。吴世勋的手伸进他的裤子，隔着薄薄的一层内裤挑逗着里面的那团软肉。黄子韬被他勾起了火，脑袋里一片空白什么都不愿想，揪住吴世勋的领子往下拉，湿润的眼睛里充满了情欲，他哑着嗓子呢喃道，

“我们回家做。”

那天晚上，大概是黄子韬在餐厅里说的话刺激到了他，吴世勋比平时要温柔许多。他们在浴室里做了一次，又滚到床上做了一次，最后吴世勋让他骑在自己身上在沙发上又做了一次。一个多月的日夜相处，吴世勋早就对他的身体了如指掌，把他身上所有的敏感点都摸得清清楚楚，只用了一会儿功夫，就让黄子韬因为承受不住高潮的来临闷哼着缴械投降。他软绵绵地伏在吴世勋身上，双眼迷离胸膛剧烈地起伏着。吴世勋按住他的腰不让他下来，抱紧他，把自己深深地埋在他的身体里，感受着他的心跳与呼吸。  
时间仿佛静止在了这一刻，他和黄子韬紧紧相连，互相依存。身体上的，也是心灵上的。

晚上睡觉的时候，黄子韬已经困得不行。吴世勋搂着他，两个人的体温交叠一在起，暖意从四面八方涌了上来，几乎就要将他淹没。他在黄子韬平缓的呼吸声中感到沉重的睡意向他袭来，不知不觉阖上了眼睛。

虽然黄子韬没有答应搬过去和吴世勋一起住，但每次去吴世勋家里他总有办法让他回不了家，一个多月下来，黄子韬真正能回家住的日子一个手就数的过来，事实上和同居也差不多意思了。

黄子韬没急着找工作，安心在家当起了闲人。A市的夏天热的简直不像话，在太阳下面呆几分钟就能把人给晒化了，黄子韬乐得窝在家里吹吹空调看看电视，日子过得逍遥又自在。

但其实每个暑假应该是吴世勋最忙碌的日子。他总是嫌A市的夏天又热又闷，通常都会约上几个朋友们一起跑去国外度假，要么去南半球自驾滑雪，要么去海岛浮潜玩赛艇。他问过黄子韬，有没有兴趣出去避暑，但黄子韬很明显不愿意去，不过他也不反对吴世勋自己一个人出去。吴世勋有些心动了，两个人呆在一起时间长了难免会觉得无聊，出去旅游度个假改变一下环境也是好的。

“那我只去几天，我走之后你会想我吗？”吴世勋把煮好的面端给他，他其实挺舍不得扔下黄子韬一个人出去旅游的。他想只要他对自己撒个娇说一句挽留的话那他就不走了，“到时候晚上你肚子饿了可没人做东西给你吃了。”他诱哄着。

黄子韬正在看电视，他最近很迷这个男二号，每次只要他一出现就看得目不转睛。他接过碗，嘴里殷勤地回答道，“嗯，当然想的，肯定想的。”眼睛却一直盯着电视屏幕看都没看吴世勋一眼。吴世勋看了他半天都没得到回应，铁青着脸一把抓过电视机遥控，啪的一声把电视给关了。

“你干什么啊，”黄子韬正看到精彩的地方突然被打断，一时心急，把碗放到茶几上扑过来就要抢遥控，“快点还给我，就快结束了。”

吴世勋用力把遥控摔了出去，可怜的遥控器被扔到墙上，落在地上四分五裂电池全都飞了出去。他气势汹汹地把人给压住，扒下他的睡裤就去摸他的性器，咬着牙说，“这种破电视有什么好看的，我想过了。今年夏天我哪儿都不去，就留在家里陪着你，”他在他耳边暧昧地吹着气，带有惩罚性质地在他半软的阴茎上狠狠撸了一把，“我要天天操你。”

黄子韬睁大眼睛瞪着他，敢怒不敢言，欲哭无泪。

到了八月，黄子韬的爸妈又打电话来催他，要他趁着还没工作之前抽空回家看看，黄子韬算了算自己也的确是很久没有回去了，于是便答应了，订了后天一早的飞机，打算回去呆上一个星期。吴世勋之前探过黄子韬的口风，觉得他并不排斥自己二哥旗下的时捷娱乐，于是趁着黄子韬不在，先打了个电话给他二哥通了个气，然后准备回趟家当面再和他说说这事。

他回到吴宅时二哥还没回来。吴世勋觉得无聊，坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿时突然想到自己已经很久没有去网站看过了，不知道他和黄子韬拍的那个MV还在不在。吴世勋自从情人节那次之后就再也没登录过，所有的评价反馈都是从朴灿烈那里得到的。他知道网站上有专门的留言板，以前有很多人会在他的片子下面留言。

吴世勋好奇心起，打开了电脑。留言板被朴灿烈扩充过后内容更加丰富了，一条接着一条让人看得眼花缭乱。可吴世勋却越看脸色越沉，他冷着脸拿出了手机，拨通了朴灿烈的电话，

“这究竟是怎么一回事？”


End file.
